celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny
Bunny is one of the two main characters of Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the Seven Devils, and is controlled by the player during the first of the two story modes. In contrast to her fellow protagonist Chelsea, Bunny is foul tempered, single minded, highly emotional, and emphasizes speed over power. Her abilities to control time allowed her to explore the Cave of Devils in search for a cure for her cat ear curse. Background The game starts with Bunny walking near a cattatomic power plant, a mere three days after a long war involving said energy and weapons based on them ended. The plant explodes, knocking her back but otherwise leaving her unharmed. However, when she regains her bearings, she comes to realize the blown up cat from the plant has cursed her with a set of cat ears, making it impossible to tell if she was a cat girl or a bunny girl at a glance. An infuriated and despairing Bunny soon finds herself being confronted by a Fat Messenger of God, who boasts he knows where she can find a cure for her curse. Elated, she follows the rotund rabbit to a location known as the Cave of Devils. Shortly after wandering in, the messenger is attacked by a wild stag, and stage a massive number of times, dying. This left Bunny lost deep within the Cave of Devils, and forced her to explore for her cure on her lonesome (finding an exit never seeming to be a worry for the rabbit girl). She confronts five of the titular seven devils along the way, awakening to her race's lost powers of time manipulation and fighting her way through hoards of pumpkin wizards, artificially created cat girls, android rabbit girls, and a slew of oddball creatures that are likely references to slightly less crazy series. At the end of it all, she is confronted by Princess Chelsea Mamonarge, future queen of the elves. The future monarch angrily demands the powers of the five devils Bunny has unwittingly taken by defeating them, claiming she is the true protagonist of the game, but makes the mistake of calling the confused rabbit a 'cat burglar'. She was swiftly and soundly defeated by the enraged cursed girl. Unfortunately, it was a trap. After defeating Chelsea and advancing to the last area of the Cave of Devils, she is greeted by the fat profit. The profit reveals the curse was his doing; he, the Demon Lord Dechronos, needed Bunny to claim the powers of the devils for him so he could break the seal on his powers, simultaneously hampering Chelsea's attempts to take the powers for herself so she couldn't defeat him and renew the seal. He attempts to drain the powers from her, much to her and the elf girl's shock. Luckily for both the girls, Dechronos had underestimated just how determined Bunny was to remove her curse. The rabbit girl had explored every nook and cranny for a cure and in doing so she gained control over the ultimate time power: Alternative. Managing to stay conscious despite the pain, Bunny activates the ability and time begins to rapidly rewind itself, creating an alternate course of events that allow Chelsea to claim the power of all seven devils. Possessed by Dechronos, Bunny's body was used to fight Chelsea. Despite their first battle's outcome, the possessed rabbit was soundly defeated even after being filled with the demon lord's power. Dechronos's spirit fled her body, taking control of his true form and managing to overpower Chelsea. During the final battle, Bunny is awoken and healed by an elderly elf man, who mentions 'direct interference is forbidden'. She returns to the battle, Chelsea quickly realizing the person who helped the rabbit was her own father. Using the very powers he had infused her with in order to combat Chelsea, Bunny utterly stomps Dechronos in a one on one fight. The two girls finally exchange names and, once the aggravated rabbit girl realizes defeating the demon lord did not undo her curse, head off to the future monarch's home in order to search for a cure. Or at least treat her to tea. Involvement After two weeks of searching for a cure to no avail, the rabbit girl began to lose confidence. Realizing that the best magical scholars of their world couldn't find a cure, she became determined to search other worlds for one. With the help of Chelsea, who she had recently started a vitriolic friendship with, and several of the girl's royal court, she was teleported at random to Mobius. Unfortunately, the spell failed near the end for some unknown reason, dragging the future elf queen along with her. Shortly after waking up in a barren field, the rabbit girl began her search for her cure (and Chelsea too, kind of) and met with a helpful mute boy named 'Quote'. They eventually stumbled upon a growth-covered ruin with signs of recent entry, and Bunny recognized destroyed pillars as a sign that Chelsea had been through. Eventually, the rabbit finds signs that the elf girl was harmed, and managed to catch up just in time to see her knocked unconscious by a serious injury. She fought off the attacker- a 'robian', or robotized mobian, and quickly administered what little first aid she could to her unconscious friend. As luck would have it, several mobians acting as an outpost for the Valorians on a temporary basis had gone to investigate the explosions, and were able to save the princess's life. As the girls, Quote, and the various mobians returned to the outpost, Bunny learned the reason for the robian's existence and the 'curse' they endured. Their plight struck close to home, reminding her of when she was possessed by Dechronos and hitting her with the realization she had just effectively performed a mercy kill. She silently decided she would find them a cure and deal with the man responsible for it all once she had reclaimed her cure. As Chelsea recovered, Bunny encountered a boy named Ventus at the crater coliseum in a trip to blow off steam. After a tense fight, she was soundly defeated by the keyblader. The two talked for a while, and eventually Ventus revealed that he had a ring that caused a similar curse, and that the world that had it would likely have someone to help. Elated, Bunny agreed to his offer to take her there, and the two flew off to the world. Shortly after arriving there, the two managed to recruit the help of a young child, who led them to a talented yet reclusive wizard. The wizard saw that the curse was expertly woven into the girl with intent to last a life time, but that it had become damaged and was slowly being eaten away by Bunny's own life energy. The girl explained her history, and the wizard theorized that the curse was also to help the demon possess her. Infuriated that Dechronos had thought his plans out that well, she urged the wizard to help remove the curse, despite the dangers. With Ventus's help, the wizard pulled large portions of the curse out of her, but the two were forced to stop due to the danger of ripping away some of her own life energy in the process. The two lowered her down and discovered the partial removal had rendered the curse unstable. The cursed cat ears return when someone says 'cat', and vanish when someone says 'bunny'. Even worse, the curse began adding cat features if 'cat' was repeated. The exhausted rabbit girl was forced to lay down to sleep off her shock, but managed to bounce back shortly afterward. Before parting ways, Bunny asked the wizard if he knew how to reverse the transformation that the robians had underwent, explaining to him and Ventus about what she had learned on Mobius. Though the wizard had no knowledge about how one would reverse something like that, he suggested the duo look into a place with bountiful knowledge of both magic and technology. Bunny and Ventus parted, the latter leaving her a trinket that would allow her to contact him later. She thanked him profusely and went on her way. A few weeks after the failed attempt to remove Bunny's curse, Chelsea finally recovered from her injuries. The teens quickly headed to the multiversal mall, partially to celebrate and get the elf girl some real food, and partially to search for a book store that might have a book of legends and artifacts related to curses and dimensional travel. There, they met a friendly woman named Cynthia, who offered to provide the duo company as they searched. The three exchanged stories, the champion about what she considered her greatest discovery and the teens about their powers. The shocked trainer explained that their powers were similar to that of Dialga and Palkia, effectively meaning they would be considered demi-gods on her world. A boastful Bunny, after having a scheme preemptively shot down by Chelsea, offered to show the champion what it was like to experience a time stop in order to show off. The eldest of the three agreed, and the time rabbit strained herself to show time stop and, as a bonus, a her rewind time ability to the woman. A while after parting ways with Cynthia, Bunny awoke one early morning to discover she was covered in an orange coat of fur and had whiskers. The panicked rabbit woke Chelsea and demanded they hurry their plans along, the duo heading to Radiant Garden in order to search the ancient library there for more leads. After learning that falling asleep seemed to be what triggered her curse this time, and that the words 'cat' and 'bunny' no longer had any effect, the sleepy teens entered the square. There, they encountered a bard playing a lullaby to a baby. They learned he, Antoine, himself was cursed, preventing him from speaking or singing above the quiet tone he had just performed in, and the three decided to travel together to hunt down leads. He was on his way to visit a doctor about his curse, but when the group approached and found his door ajar, they discovered he was under attack from a pair of creatures a horrified Antoine identified as heartless. Disregarding his advice to run, the girls rushed in to confront the attackers. After a difficult battle, the two girls defeated the heartless and rescued the doctor, Bunny healing him with one of her newly regained time powers. The grateful Dr. Archibald provided them a place to stay for the night, a warm breakfast, and a few leads to think over. Though they ultimately didn't find a cure, they found the first stable leads since arriving, and Bunny's curse had become moderately more manageable than before. In the time spent preparing for their next venture, the girls met up with Ventus once more, Chelsea introducing herself to the boy at long last in order to break an awkward and nervous atmosphere at the start. The three discussed their previous adventures over frozen treats, Bunny enjoying the first bit of regular social contact she'd had in a long time. Beyond the ego stroking, the meeting allowed the time rabbit to enjoy herself and unwind, with no objective staring her down for the duration of it. It was something she had desperately needed ever since she had gotten her curse. All good things must come to an end, sadly, and the teens parted ways again. Bunny and Chelsea soon met up with another familiar face, Cynthia, to explore one of the many temples dotting Hyrule and its lush fields... or they would have, if not for a mix up getting them tickets to Termina instead. Shortly after arriving and shaking off their disappointment (with a little help from Cynthia introducing them to the concept of pokemon), a woman in a horse-drawn cart pulled up aside them and nervously asked them what they were doing so far from the town when nightfall was drawing closer- and with it, the arrival of 'them'. The cart's driver, introducing herself as Cremia, offered them a ride into town. The trio of offworlders learned from Cremia and her younger sister, Romani, about 'Them'. They were ghostly creatures that had used to appear one night every year and attempt to steal the ranch's cattle, but had recently begun to attack every day after dark and all over Termina, putting everyone on edge. Powers and Capabilities Bunny has a fine control over time, able to stop, rewind, and even jump back a bit to get a 'do-over' when she would be struck by a lethal blow. This control even extends to the ability to recover injuries by reversing time's flow on her or another's body. In addition to her time manipulating skills, Bunny can conjure up a seemingly infinite number of large throwing knives, and has recently gained the ability to switch between them and 'Rippongi Missiles', slow moving homing missiles that make up for lack of power with number. Chelsea can conjure up a few items such as a ladder, and can create both powerful explosions and fireballs. In addition to these basic spells, she carries an artifact known as the vermilion rod, allowing her to attack (but not move from her spot) during one of Bunny's time stops and slow time down as she herself moves. Both of the duo are clever and experienced, preferring a direct approach where possible but adapting to just about any challenge thrown their way. Bunny in particular is very cunning, despite her hot headed personality. In combat, Bunny relies on her ability to stop time and her impressive speed to evade enemy attacks, raining wave after wave of throwing knives at whatever is attacking her. She relies on her massive DP score to evade attacks, combining it with her Haste and regenerative effects to get as many attacks in as possible- it's a race to see if you can burn through her DP before she can rip through your HP. Chelsea is slightly more durable, but lacks the evasiveness of her counterpart. What she lacks in speed, though, she makes up for with raw power. The elf girl can tear into multiple opponents with explosives, or decimate single enemies with her surprisingly deadly ladder. She, too, can haste herself, and will boost her high damage further by using her added damage abilities. In a fight against the duo, high numbers of followers is best, allowing you to eat through Bunny's DP quickly to get at her abysmal HP. However, Chelsea should always be your first target, as she can wipe out large groups of weaker soldiers and force you to expend extra DP with little trouble but lacks Bunny's raw survivability. All in all, the two are pretty straight forward to fight. Quotes Trivia * Bunny's power set, stopping time and throwing knives, may be a reference to either Sakuya Iyazoi and/or Dio Brando. * The ending of Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the Seven Devils references Touhou, Chelsea inviting Bunny to her home village to search for a cure, or at least a cup of tea, the latter of which is usually what the protagonists and antagonists enjoy together at the end of each Touhou game. See also * Link External links * Cave of Devils (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters